Clarence
Clarence is a plush demon doll that occasionally appears in Bijuu Mike's videos. Appearance * He appears to be stuffed with a less-than-average amount o. It feels hard when punched. * His head, hands, and legs are white. ** He has spiky brown hair that sticks up. ** where his forehead would be. In contrast, his eyebrows are black. ** His eyes are blue. Bijuu Mike has stated that they're nice and beautiful. ** He has black freckles that are sometimes indistinguishable. ** There's a black stain on his left cheek.BRINGING MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE BACK FROM THE DEAD. ** He has thin, very pink lips. ** His ears are large and separate pieces from his head. ** He doesn't have a chin, since his head is part of his neck. * He usually wears one of Bijuu Mike's anime graphic T-shirts. The shirt changes depending on the video, but it's usually the same red one with a few tears at the bottom. * In the Sims 4 Scrubville video, Bijuu Mike states "Now Clarence once upon a time did have pants, but they kept falling off, and I just couldn't -- it wasn't in the budget to buy him a belt, so he is now naked." These pants were light wash jeans with the cuffs rolled up to fit him. * In some videos he wears a plain black sock on his right foot. In earlier videos he has a matching pair. * He speaks with a robotic voice. Bijuu Mike has probably used at least two text-to-speech services for this, since his voice sounds different in different videos. * In the Sims 4 Scrubville video, Bijuu Mike stated that he doesn't know how old Clarence is. * (More detailed information about Clarence's appearance can be found in the Sims 4 Scrubville video.)CREATING SCRUBVILLE! | The Sims 4 Origin In the video "How well do you know Bijuu Mike? | Bijuu mike quiz", Bijuu Mike states "Even though it did come from my Grandma's, I don't know where it came from previously."How well do you know Bijuu Mike? | Bijuu mike quiz (I'm still in the process of looking through Bijuu Mike's earlier videos. This section will be updated when I find more information.) Personality Clarence has called himself evil and frequently expressed his desire to murder the entire human race. It's unclear what his motivations for this are, although he appears to be some kind of demon. He enjoys criticizing others. In the majority of his depictions he is a cruel, unforgiving person. Bijuu Mike and various creators of fan games have described him as forgettable. He sang two songs in the April Fools 2017 video, the Shin Chan theme song and Wake Me Up Inside. He dislikes being pushed around by others, such as Bijuu Mike. According to the Sims 4 Scrubville video, Clarence is very popular, a jokester, romantic, loves to eat, and is a bit of a loner ("probably because I put him in the closet"). Bijuu Mike gives him the last name "Mijuu" because he previously made it his last name and listed Clarence as his husband. "It's only right that he takes my last name." Relationships Bijuu Mike Bijuu Mike has described Clarence as the love of his life, and as his one and only true love. His name on twitter was once Taken by Clarence. However, they have a somewhat complicated and abusive relationship. * In earlier videos, Bijuu Mike has referred to Clarence as an object rather than as a person. * They frequently argue and resort to attacking each other with little provocation.Playtime gets REVENGE in Playtime's Swapped Basics | Baldi's Basics Mod This often happens at the beginning of Bijuu Mike's videos. ** An example is the beginning of the video "THEY SWITCHED BODIES | REACTING TO GACHA STUDIO STORIES", in which Bijuu Mike threatens to shoot Clarence with a huge Nerf gun and then does a few seconds later. "So I shoot you in the beginning of my episodes, I hit you a few times with a ruler, I drop-kick you, like whatever, you know? Like, it's not even a reason to get mad, you know?" * Bijuu Mike has said he has locked Clarence in the closet, sometimes for months on end. He apparently does this to punish Clarence for misbehaving. ** In the April Fools 2017 video Clarence stated he "killed Bijuu Mike and stuffed him in the closet". ** An 11-second clip of an unknown (to me) video exists on YouTube by the user Sayori called "Clarence attack Bijuu Mike". Bijuu Mike visits the closet in order to feed Clarence, then says it's really bad that he escaped again. Clarence proceeds to anime-style sneak attack him. Bijuu Mike has called Clarence a weeb, and seems to view this negatively even though he himself is a weeb. He appears in some of Bijuu Mike's Akibento videosCLARENCE STEALS MY ANIME STUFF! �� I Was HAUNTED By a REAL DOLL! CAME TO MY HOUSE ( NOT CLICKBATE) WELL THIS IS AWKWARD... and a Lootcrate video.I think i have a serious problem... In them, Clarence has stolen Bijuu Mike's anime things and watched anime without his permission. In the video "Turning a empty husk into a mindslave glitch!" Bijuu Mike interrogates Clarence wearing a Bendy mask "to protect my identity". He holds an axe up to his neck and accuses him of being a Yandere Simulator husk that touched his Senpai. When Clarence denies these claims Bijuu Mike tortures him by making him listen to Pit Bull.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj-uR7fRiZETurning a empty husk into a mindslave glitch! | Yandere Simulator In the fan game Bijuu Mike's Baka Adventure, Clarence adopts the pseudonym Mr. Perfect, ruins Bijuu Mike's life and kills him.Yandere Chan with EYE PATCH Is In Love With ME!? | Bijuu Mike's Baka Adventure Bijuu Mike's Gay The following transcript is from the video "What Type Of Dere Is My WIFE!? | The "Dere" QUIZ!"What Type Of Dere Is My WIFE!? | The "Dere" QUIZ! Bijuu Mike: What would you do if I started dating Clarence out of nowhere? Huh? You'd be really jealous. 'Cause he's hot. Bijuu Mike's Wife: (laughs) I mean, you put it on Clarence. I like Clarence. He's cool. Bijuu Mike: Do you guys hang out? When I'm not here? Bijuu Mike's Wife: We have -- we have, um, ramen together. Sometimes. Bijuu Mike: I'm just picturing noodles, like, all over his face. Bijuu Mike's Wife: (laughs) Wyatt In the video "BRINGING MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE BACK FROM THE DEAD.", Bijuu Mike and Wyatt make an attempt at bringing MCR back from the dead but end up summoning Clarence instead. Wearing a black beanie and MCR t-shirt with his pants and socks, he suddenly leaps out and attacks Wyatt before Bijuu Mike pulls him off of him. Clarence then tells Wyatt that he's the real Gerard Way and states "You have tried to revive what is dead, so I demand a sacrifice. Your friend should do just fine." He then proceeds to attack Bijuu Mike until Wyatt threatens to rip the pentagram in half. Clarence fails to convince Wyatt not to rip it and gets banished by a flash of light. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch There is an Amino Wiki page for Clarence created by the user Yandere Chan With Eyepatch And No Red Eyes. She rates him four stars. * What I Like: He is Clarence I mean what's not to like!?!?!? * Dislike: He was evil and tried to kill mike at one point * It's Clarence.....that's basically it According to the fan game Bijuu Mike's Baka Adventure, Clarence resents Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch for letting Bijuu Mike voice her. She does this because Bijuu Mike pays her. Scrub-Chan Bijuu Mike realizes in the Sims 4 Scrubville video that the way he set the Sims up meant that Scrub-Chan was the child of him and Clarence. In the video "Turning a empty husk into a mindslave glitch!" Clarence states that he has a family, supporting this. In the video "How well do you know Bijuu Mike? | Bijuu mike quiz", Bijuu Mike has to choose between Clarence and Scrub-Chan. Bijuu Mike tells the quiz creator "I cannot pick between my lover and my child... You trying to tear this family apart? Because that's what you're doing. Alright?..." He pulls Clarence up beside him. "Just look at this face. Look at this face as you rip our family apart." Clarence makes a slapping motion towards the camera as Bijuu Mike says "Stop it." Bijuu Mike then proceeds to pick Scrub-Chan. In the April Fools 2017 video, Scrub-Chan tries and fails to attack Clarence while he's impersonating Bijuu Mike. (It's also possible that Bijuu Mike just tried to throw Scrub-Chan at Clarence, but Clarence later stated that Bijuu Mike was dead and in the closet, so this is less likely.) Scrubs Clarence is popular among Bijuu Mike's scrubscribers. Within his and Bijuu Mike's relationship they're usually on Clarence's side. Fans have made many Bijuu Mike themed games and Gacha videos that include Clarence as one of the main characters. The channel Clarence Mijuu was created by a scrub in response to him not having his own channel. After attacking or mistreating Clarence, Bijuu Mike has sometimes turned to the scrubs and said something along the lines of "Wow, can you believe that guy?" YouTube Clarence doesn't like Bijuu Mike's YouTube channel. Despite this, he has tried to take over it on numerous occasions. The April Fools 2017 video is Clarence making fun of both Bijuu Mike for being a generic YouTuber, and the scrubs for falling for obvious clickbait. "If you guess what it is you will win an additional second Lamborghini."SNAP Mode is FINALLY UNLOCKED! | Yandere Simulator In the video "My Wife Caught Me And Wants A Divorce..." Clarence says Bijuu Mike doesn't let him have a YouTube channel.My Wife Caught Me And Wants A Divorce... �� In the video "A FAN GOT MY PHONE NUMBER! �� CAME TO MY HOUSE! OMG", Bijuu Mike tells Clarence that this is because the fans have nightmares of him whenever he appears on screen.A FAN GOT MY PHONE NUMBER! �� CAME TO MY HOUSE! OMG Bijuu Mike reacted to the first video of Clarence's fan-made channel.Yandere Simulator EPISODE Edition | GoAnimate Reactions * When Clarence says "I am your new ruler", he gasps. When Clarence says "I am just kidding" a few sentences later, he breathes a sigh of relief and says "Oh thank god. Thank god." * Bijuu Mike strangles Clarence after Clarence's video self tells him "I think that he is afraid that I will become more popular than him if I have my own channel." He yells at him "Do you have any idea who I am?" and gives Clarence not having green hair as a reason he won't become more popular than him. It's worth noting that Clarence directly refers to Bijuu Mike as Mike or Michael. He only calls him Bijuu Mike when talking to somebody who would recognize him by that name. This could mean that Clarence wants them to take each other seriously, or possibly be Clarence refusing to acknowledge the legitimacy of Bijuu Mike's YouTube channel. Videos Clarence Appears In